Charmed another world
by loveandhatetilldeathdowepart
Summary: What if the charmed ones had grown up together and become the power of four? Would their lives be any different? Well, Phoebe and Piper are about to find out when they are sent to another dimension of what their lives could've been to save not just their world but every world within existences from a deadly threat.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey to anyone who is giving this story a chance. **_

_**It means a lot.**_

_**Here is the first chapter. **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

It had been two years. Two years since the charmed ones won the final battle. Two years of no running to the attic every time something went wrong, no demons, no near death experience, and no evil. They had been normal. Or at least could pretend they was. But here the three sisters were staring down the very thing that was going to change all that. Or people.

"It's not every day that we get visited by an angel of destiny, an elder, an avatar, a seer, the tribunal, and our dead mother" Paige broke the ice first. "So why don't we just cut to the chase here". The youngest sister said folding her arms.

Bluntness. Not Paige's most attractive quality.

"Maybe we should sit down" the elder suggested pointing towards the table.

"Maybe we should stand" Piper fired back. "We like standing".

That was the farthest thing from the truth but either way it sounded good... good and threating because all three knew they was about to be informed of something. Something that none of them was going to like.

Everyone standing in front the girls grew silent which the magical community wasn't necessarily known for.

"You've come into my home to tell us something or to ask us of something or to warn us of it...either way cut to it" Piper threatened them.

It was easy to tell that Piper's nerves were getting the best of her in this current situation.

"There is a great evil forming" the angel of destiny spoke up. "One unlike anything you've ever faced".

"What is that your party line"? Paige asked.

"With Christy and Billie I could for see what was to come or what could come...two out comes and one of those outcomes came true... this time I see nothing".

"But the difference is that was your battle to face on this plane...in this world... in this dimension... the evil that is forming is not" the elder said.

"This world"? Phoebe asked raising an eyebrow.

"This dimension"? Paige questioned.

"The great evil is one that you have already faced once before...twice before actually. It's...the source however it's not the source of this dimension...there are many demission's just as there are many plane's such as the ghostly. In another world..." the elder was at a loss of words and turned to the seer for guidance. "Tell them what you saw".

The charmed one's clearly made the young seer nervous...extremely nervous it was easy to tell by her shaky hands which was something they never saw before and to be honest...they enjoyed being feared by everyone. Although Piper wished that worked so well on her children.

"I jump from plane to plane... after I once helped the elder's demon's have been after me so I try to hide... when I gain enough power I can even jump from dimension to dimension like Phoebe I unwillingly get my visions while in another dimension... I got a vision about you and the battle that is coming...but it wasn't you".

"Cut to it" Piper threatened her. "I'm hearing things about the source and slightly freaking out".

"Not to mention I'm confused" Paige said rubbing her temples.

"In this other dimension you aren't the power of three...but the power of four".

"Piper it was never the way it was here... You, phoebe, Paige... and Prue all grew up together" Patty said with a smile and a sincere voice. "The way it should've been here".

"Before you go getting sentimental we are all still in danger" one of the members of the tribunal interrupted.

"The source is after them" the elder said.

"But that is their fight not ours...the power of four has to be greater or just as great we fought him and won twice so what does this have to do with our world" Phoebe asked a question. A valid question. A question that she probably didn't want answered.

"The source while as strong as he was in this world will not be strong enough to take on the charmed ones and... the hollow does not exist there as it does here so he will resort to... other solutions" the angel of destiny said.

"What kind of solutions"? Piper asked.

That's when everyone got nervous...Paige even swore she saw sweat roll off the angel of destiny's forehead.

"What kind of solutions"? Piper repeated loudly.

"He will team up with...zankou".

Now that got everyone's attention as if they wasn't paying any before.

"They are mortal enemies... they would never...they couldn't...could they"? Phoebe asked turning to her sisters.

"Neither are loyal to one another... But they stand side by side in plan to take you down... or them down" the seer said "before leading themselves to their final battle with one another...in which case the source will win and gain all of Zankou's powers being...unstoppable".

"This is where you come in" the elder said.

"Where we all come in" the avatar said.

"The source will be so powerful and the more he gets the more he wants...the more powerful he is the more those around will bow down to him the more that bow down the more he wants to rule the more he rules-" one of the members of the tribunal said.

"He would soon rule every dimension killing every good witch there is...but you three...he would capture you and hold you hostage until your death so you can witness all of it...eventually all good will be erased" the elder said. "Every world will be filled with darkness...and no way to protect it".

Now the charmed ones were down right terrified and had only one question.

"So what is it you want from us" Phoebe asked.

"What can we do" Piper asked an even more in depth question.

"What do we do" Paige questioned.

"You go to that world and take their place" the avatar replied.

"What"? the three sisters nearly screamed.

Out of everything they thought was planned that was not at that top of the list. Hell, that wasn't even on the damn list.

"You are at the strongest you've ever been. Your powers while strong are also fully rested and has only been used on occasion in the past two years if at all you couldn't be more powerful" Patty told her daughters.

"What we will do is do a soul swap... so you will still have the powers you have now... the knowledge you have but in their bodies because they are a few years behind you... about five or six" the seer said.

"However...only Phoebe and Piper will go" the elder said.

Despite it all it was easy to read that Paige was heart broken for a moment just a moment she thought she was going to get to see her eldest sister. Live in a world that could've been. Of course not. She could never be so lucky.

"In this world the thing that holds the charmed ones together is Prue and Paige. They are what is called the power within. Like the glue that holds it together. The beginning and the end so we can't separate them. They share a common power and it is essential that Paige be Paige in this world" the angel of destiny said.

"I have a question" Phoebe said. "Why us? If there are many dimension's that means there are many version's of the charmed ones... why us"?

"Because" the elder began "you are the most powerful as are they...so in bringing you-".

"Brining the two most powerful forces together" Piper said "which is why you are doing a soul swap. We will be here and they will be there. The power of four will still be intact as will the power of three but... it's bringing the two together making us and them twice as powerful our bodies and our powers conjoined with theirs".

"Exactly" the angel of destiny agreed.

"We know this is a lot but it is the only way to save anything that was or that could ever be good" the elder explained.

Phoebe and Piper already knew what their answer would be but it didn't make it any less scary than it was.

"Let's do this then" Phoebe said.

Piper quickly hugged and kissed her kids the two sisters bid good bye to their husbands before they was standing at magic school without their family because it was just easier. They could be gone for five days or five years but either way it would just be to hard to say good bye twice.

Except for Paige.

Paige had to come power of three and all.

And being the little sister being left back home no idea what was to come she had to ask one last time.

"Are you sure about this... I mean we read this spell and your gone" Paige told her sisters the clearly obvious "for how long or if you will ever come back at all".

"We know" Piper answered. "But the source... he isn't laying a hand on my kids".

"Let's just do this" Phoebe said.

For the last time in none of them knew how long the three joined hands and recited the spell. The wind blew and the lights flickered until it went dark. When light was finally restored Paige looked down at her sister's unconscious bodies knowing that when they opened their eyes it wouldn't be them. It wouldn't be the Phoebe and Piper she knew.

They were gone to the unknown.

* * *

_**So please comment below and let me know what you think if you enjoyed it I will continue. **_

_**Let me know of anything you would like to read on here or something you would like to happen. **_

_**Prue will be in the next chapter...It's going to be a lot of fun to write! **_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Piper could feel herself begin to stir rejecting the deep sleep she was just in the best sleep she had since the day Wyatt was born if she was going to be honest about it. She rolled over on her side pulling the sheet up over her head trying to get as much shut eye before the day would begin making a list of everything she needed.

1. Wyatt needed cookies for his kindergarten meet and greet for the parents.

2. She had to go to the meet and greet.

3. She had to be nice to the parents at the meet and greet.

4. Chris had his very first pre-school play. She had to finish making his costume.

5. She needed to go pay the electric... unless Leo could do it

Piper continued to make her list of daily activities in her head completely oblivious to what had happened despite the fact that she was there. It was as it was the morning before. For a moment everything was ok. Just a moment until it all came back to her.

It felt like a dream. A dream that feels so fuzzy that you can't recall that it happened until you remember tiny detail and everything comes flooding back.

Piper slowly peeked through the sheet only to find her still in her room. Everything the same way it had been but she hadn't changed nothing in years maybe it was the same in this world as well. Perhaps she was the same in all the world's or dimensions'.

Or maybe, just maybe it really was just a dream.

Or a nightmare!

Anything involving the source and Zankou is a nightmare.

That is what Piper convinced herself that it was all just one big nightmare and tucked away under her covers to sleep. It was there she stayed until she heard a scream followed closely by a loud blast.

Piper couldn't jump out of her bed fast enough and quickly found her way to the attic by just gut feeling it was there she found her older sister fighting a demon and failing terribly.

But with the flick of a wrist the demon exploded... all over the walls at that.

"What the hell was that"?Prue said standing up straight.

Piper froze at the sight of her sister standing in front of her. She hadn't seen her in over seven years in nothing but picture and pictures didn't Prue justice. She just wanted to throw her arms around her older sister and never let her go but she knew what she was here for and she knew what she had to do.

It hit Piper that maybe she used the wrong power. Prue looked about the age that she was when she died and that was about the same time that Piper got her power advancement. What if she hadn't got it yet?

"When a demon is attacking you don't just stand there" Prue scolded her baby sister.

'Oh thank God' Piper thought to herself.

"Sorry I was still asleep...I just...I need-" Piper said but couldn't even finish her sentence without staring at Prue.

"Coffee" Prue said with a laugh. "You need lots of coffee and lucky for you I already have a pot made but it look's like you got that power under control finally".

Well, she was right about one thing. This was about the time she had got this power.

"Yeah I have been working on it" Piper lied smoothly running her fingers through her hair.

"Good now maybe you can go talk to your husband...you know that man you put a ring on his finger about eight weeks ago... he misses you. You've been hiding for two weeks and with of course everything with Phoebe..." Prue quickly trailed off about their baby sister "well I've had Leo running around with it being just me and Paige... not that I am complaining it's just the past couple of weeks... two sisters does not the power of four make".

Piper of course didn't know what to say. She hadn't been here and she had control of her power for the past six and a half years but this Piper clearly didn't yet. Which made sense. Whenever Piper received this power she hid away in the attic and the bedroom refusing to see or speak to anyone but it was Phoebe that she didn't know anything about.

What could've had Phoebe hiding away not wanting to fight demons? Or wanting to help?

"Right" Piper began before her older sister quickly cut her off.

"No, no I know you are both having a hard time. You with this new power and her...well she might not be Phoebe again for a very long time but still... anything that affects any one of us affects us all. Anyways you go get some coffee and I will clean this up. Have I mentioned that I love that new power of yours" Prue said turning around. "By any chance that power doesn't come with a built in cleaning team does it".

"Sorry" Piper said shrugging with a smile.

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing' Piper thought as she looked at her sister.

Despite having to stop the source the main reason she was here she was here with Prue. The sister she lost and thought she would never see again was standing right in front of her.

* * *

Paige Matthews paced back and forth awaiting for a movement of some kind letting her know that there was at least life inside her sisters bodies. But nothing. It had been nothing for the past twelve and a half hours. To say that Paige was worried would be the understatement of the decade...century...millennium.

"Paige darling you are going to wear a hole in the floor" Grams spoke up from the corner.

"She's right". Patty agreed. "You should sit down".

Paige turned to face her grandmother and her mother with a look that was meant to kill.

"She gets that from you" Penny whispered earning an eye roll from her daughter.

"I'm sorry but my sisters were sent to God knows where to kill someone that we have already faced twice and made it out alive but barley... what kind of spell takes twelve hours to wake up from"? Paige ranted turning around to look at her sisters unconscious bodies.

"A soul swap is a powerful spell anyways in... one dimensions let alone doing a soul swap between...two dimensions" Patty said.

"What she means is it is tiring for the body to do a soul swap" Penny informed her granddaughter. "They are fine Paige".

"It's not them I am worried about...I mean yes I am worried about them" Paige said pointing to Phoebe and Piper's unconscious bodies "but I am worried about my sisters. I don't know where they are or if they are ok. Or alive. Or...anything".

"Would you shut up"? They heard and turned to Piper who slowly sat up rubbing her head. "What are you going on about"? The oldest sister turned and in shock asked "what the hell are mom and Grams doing here? Not that I'm not happy to...what did you do to your hair"?

"What's going on"? Phoebe said quietly.

No one had even noticed she had woken up.

"Where is Prue"? Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

Paige for the very first time in her life was at a loss of words and didn't even know where to begin.

"I'll go get the hard liquor" Penny offered walking in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Phoebe's eyes flew open and it wasn't the noise she was expecting to be awoken to. Phoebe expected to be woken up by the sound of her sisters fighting a demon. She knew when she signed on to this deal that she would be going back to the life of fighting demons on a daily basics. She knew what that entailed. But this she didn't expect.

She swung her legs over the unfamiliar bed and found her way out of the large bedroom following the sound until it was at it's loudest. Phoebe opened the cracked door and found something she didn't see coming and she premonition's. She could see everything coming.

"Ma-ma" the baby girl said from the crib reaching for her mother.

It brought a smile to Phoebe's face at the sight of the little girl clapping just because she had entered the room and made her cry go away because Phoebe was the very thing that she was crying for.

"Hi there" Phoebe said standing over the crib with a smile.

The little girl continued to reach for Phoebe until she finally lifted her up.

It was at their touch their touch that Phoebe's heart melted.

_"Phoebe you need to push as hard as you can" Piper told her baby sister as she lay in labor in her sisters bed._

_"It hurts" Phoebe cried._

_"I know it hurts but just one more" Prue coached her sister holding her free hand._

_"You can do it baby" she heard and turned to come face to face with Jason Dean. "I'm right here"._

_And with those words from her husband she pushed down one more time before there was one more person in the room. A smiling Piper handed the baby to Paige who quickly cleaned her new niece off before her cry broke the silence in the room._

_Phoebe's heart broke at the sight of her little girl but that was nothing compared to the moment she was in her arms._

_"Everyone I want you to meet Paisley Dean Halliwell" Jason said with a grin before kissing his wife on the forehead._

_There Phoebe sat with her family. A happy perfect family._

"Jason...Jason Dean is your father" Phoebe asked looking at the baby.

Of course the little girl couldn't reply she just simply grinned.

"I didn't see that one coming... I didn't see you coming...and I see everything coming" Phoebe ranted.

She was a wife and a mother and a witch... and...

"I'm Piper" she said shaking her head.

* * *

Piper held tightly to her mug inhaling the warmth of the hot black liquid within attempting to wrap her head around everything that had happened or was happening. Either way she was stuck in a world that she knew nothing about and it was completely different but some how it was the exact same.

Piper couldn't resist when she seen her wedding album sitting on the kitchen table. She sat down and quickly began flipping through it until she came across a picture of Cole and she froze.

At the sight of him.

Of course in this time period Cole was around. Piper slightly wondered if that thought had even occurred to her baby sister just yet. She kept flipping until she found a picture.

A picture she didn't expect to find.

Phoebe and...Jason. There her little sister stood with Jason Dean's arm wrapped around her and a young baby on her hip. Phoebe had a family.

Her own family.

"Then... why was Cole still there" Piper asked herself tilting her head to the side.

If Phoebe was spoken for and had a child to prove it then why was Cole at her wedding. Piper was sure that every version of herself out there would never willingly invite Cole to her wedding. Or want him there for that matter.

It made no sense to her.

"Hey there beautiful" Piper heard snapping her out of her mind and looked up to see Leo.

He looked like Leo nothing different just a few years younger and still appeared to be a whitelighter.

"Hey" Piper said with a smile.

Leo sat down next to her and hesitated when he saw what she was doing or maybe what she was looking at. He ran his fingers over the photo of Phoebe and her family.

"How...how is Phoebe doing" Leo asked his wife with a weak voice.

Piper froze. First Prue now Leo something was wrong with Phoebe which worried her more than anything because Piper didn't know which meant Phoebe didn't know. It could be anything.

"She still won't talk to anyone huh" Leo asked before she had the chance to answer. "Have you thought about making a trip over to visit her? If anyone can through to her Piper it's you".

"That's a good idea" Piper said honestly. "I could use a lift".

Piper flirted with her husband who grinned and kissed her but truth be told she had no idea where the hell it was that Phoebe lived at.

"I'll go get ready".

* * *

Phoebe softly laid the sleeping baby in her arms back into her crib thanking God she had so much practice with Wyatt and Chris or she would be flying blind with her own daughter...or sort of her own daughter. It was odd to her how different her life... or life's was from each other. The very thing she had always wanted was what she had. In this world at least.

Phoebe shut the nursery door behind her and couldn't stop herself from grinning...until she seen a picture of herself with Jason.

"Jason Dean" she said shaking her head.

Although she looked so young in the picture with him. High school or college young. He was too. But, she didn't know him then.

The walls were filled with pictures of them starting from the beginning to marriage to having their daughter.

It was unreal. Jason Dean...Phoebe Dean...no she was sure she kept her maiden name.

Phoebe found her way back to her very good sized room and sat back in the beyond comfortable bed she couldn't decide to what to watch first. She had so many channels.

Phoebe wasn't one to read the news paper but it was sitting there on the bedside...

At first touch she saw something she never wanted to see.

_Jason sat in his office late at night checking his watch time after time._

_"Mr. Dean" he heard and looked up to see a figure he never wanted to see._

_Jason tried to run but didn't make it too far before he was thrown across the room and the last thing he saw was a fireball coming at him._

Phoebe's heart stopped at the sight. That was one vision she never wanted.

'Jason Dean mysteriously murdered' the front page of the newspaper in her hand read.

Despite no longer havingfeelings for Jason it sent Phoebe into a hysterical cry. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces as tears flooded down her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. It didn't make any sense.

* * *

Paige Halliwell orbed into the manor and found it empty. She quickly found her way to the stair case but knew it was too good to be true.

"Where the hell have you been" she heard Prue ask coming up behind her.

"I don't know why I don't just orb into my room" Paige scolded herself shaking her head.

She quickly tried to make a quick gate away but turned around to come face to face with Piper and Leo.

"Where you going" Piper asked shoving her hands into her pocket awkwardly.

Everyone else simply assumed it was because of her new power truthfully it was because she didn't know what was going on and seen Prue in attach mode. When that happened she always followed her older sisters lead with Phoebe...but Paige was the baby in this reality. But the same rules still applied.

"Oh my God" Prue said shaking her head. "You was with Cole"?

"Cole" Piper unnoticeably whispered to herself raising an eyebrow.

The only question that was running through her mind was 'why would Paige be with Cole'?

Paige ran her fingers through her hair before snapping around back at her eldest sister.

"Yes. Fine I was with Cole not that I have to tell you. I love him Prue and no matter how much you hate him it doesn't change the fact that we love each other." Paige nearly yelled at Prue.

It was impossible for Piper's mouth to not drop to the ground all she could do was put her mouth over it to not act as in shock as she was. She had to remind herself that she was used to that. But...

PAIGE AND COLE?

Piper's mind suddenly went into over drive. Well, that certainly explained why Cole was at her wedding he was with Paige.

This was the very last thing she expected and she didn't know how to react to it all. To be honest.

"Are you kidding? After what he just did...he killed that witch Paige"! Prue yelled at her baby sister.

Well, that put the time frame a little bit more into view for Piper.

"I know...it's just...I don't think he did it".

"Paige" Leo scolded his charge looking at her in disbelief.

"No I mean I know he did it but I don't think he did it... willingly... he would never...he loves me I know he loves me and he knows that killing an innocent... a witch would jeopardize it".

Prue was furious with her sister. Piper had forgot just how red her older sisters face could turn.

"Paige do realize how naïve you sound right now" Prue asked folding her arms. "He killed the witch plain and simple".

"But-" Paige said.

"Maybe she is right" Piper finally spoke up. "I mean Cole disappeared for weeks... only God knows what Raynor could've done to him. I say... we let her act on this... theory she has I mean what has she got to lose"?

"Her life for starters" Prue said dissaproving what it was that Piper was saying.

"Ok but... Paige you just said you just said you came from being with Cole right"? Piper asked turning to her younger sister who nodded. "Clearly he won't hurt her. Evil or not. The only person that this can hurt is Paige and just emotionally... but if it comes up he is evil...just evil. We vanquish him simple as that. Do we have a deal"?

Paige hesitated at the thought of Cole being gone forever to her it might be naïve but this was the love of her life. She couldn't imagine Cole not existing in the world but she believed in him. She believed that he couldn't hurt that witch. He wouldn't have killed her. She knows that.

"Ok" Paige said. "If I'm wrong...we vanquish Cole...he'll be gone forever".

Paige Matthews waited for her sisters...or... she wasn't sure if they was still her sisters but she was waiting for Phoebe and Piper to respond. Or whoever had taken up residences in their bodies.

* * *

"I have a daughter" Phoebe said quietly. "She needs me".

"A daughter" Paige asked.

"Paisley... her name is Paisley and she is only a few months old...we are...I am all she has" Phoebe said tears running down her cheek.

Before Patty, Penny, or Paige could respond Phoebe jumped up and ran away tears strolling down her cheek.

No one needed to be an empath to be able to tell her heart was broken into more than a million pieces.

"About two weeks ago" Piper began turning back around to face the three witches in front of her "cliff notes version... Cole disappeared for a little while so that was...Paige's main focus and we helped her. Cole became our main priority and during this time her and her husband... he was killed... at work...by a demon".

"Oh my God" Patty said throwing her hand over her heart.

"At that point there was so much going on and it all involved Cole so... naturally...she blamed Cole".

"If Phoebe was married then how was Cole still involved"? Paige asked confused. "I mean I am glad that Phoebe doesn't end up walking back down that aisle but...he wouldn't be around if he didn't love Phoebe".

"Phoebe" Piper asked. "Cole is with...or was...sort of is...you are with Cole".

"Me"? Paige asked in a rather loud voice. "No, no...no ...no! Absolutely not! Gag me. Seriously gag me".

"I wish my Paige would have that same reaction every time he is brought up" Piper said sitting back in her seat. "Either way I am sure once they tell Prue and Paige what is going on... and who they are they will figure it all out and we can go back home that much quicker".

Paige looked at her grandmother and mother waiting for either of them to say something but their mouths stayed shut. The was silent. Which was shocking for Penny.

"They can't say... anything to anyone" Paige informed Piper. "It's complicated but they can't know no one can. If they find out...it's best that it stays between them because we can't let the source find out... he was always one step ahead of us now knowing what they know they c... they can't find out so much could go wrong if they do".

"It's not just the source either" Penny finally spoke up. "But your connection as sisters is what bonds the power of...three and four. It could break the connection right now what holds it together is the bond our Phoebe and Piper had with our Paige and Prue they can draw on that... but if your... Paige and Prue find out it would break the bond".

"Dead or not that will give you a head ache" Patty said rubbing her temples.

"Dead"? Piper asked.

"Years might have passed but still not over it so I don't want to talk about it"!

"Well... I knew Grams was but...your not dead...in my world at least".

"Ok, it's time to get in touch with your sisters Paige" Penny said standing up.

"How do you suppose we do that" Paige asked her grandmother.

Of course Penny just begun up the stair case.

"I guess she wants us to follow her" Patty said and the three girls quickly begun to follow grams but Patty couldn't help but ask Piper. "I can't believe I am not dead then where am I"?

* * *

Phoebe wiped the tears away from her eyes as she walked towards the door after hearing the doorbell ring... more than once. She grabbed the door knob and flung the door open although she was utterly surprised who was waiting on the other side.

"Mom" she asked.

Patty grinned softly and hugged her daughter. Not that Phoebe was going to complain but boy did this raise more than one question.

"How are you feeling this morning" Patty asked wiping Phoebe's last tear away.

Despite it all... what she just found out...what she just saw...Patty made it better. Her being there. Her being a mother. Phoebe having a mother.

"I'm..." Phoebe was so happy she couldn't finish her sentence.

"With each passing day it will get better. I promise" Patty said. "So... where is my beautiful grandbaby at"?

"Asleep...I just put her down about...thirty minuets ago" Phoebe told her mother.

Patty didn't even ask she just headed up the stairs before she could even think to follow her she saw bright lights in the corner which quickly formed into Piper and Leo. She had never been more happy to see Piper in all her life or her cosmic taxi.

"Hey" Phoebe said weakly looking at them.

"How are you this morning"? Leo asked hugging his charge/sister-in-law.

The caring one.

"Fine" Phoebe answered honestly.

"And Paisley"?

"She is good...although I think she is getting a cold... she felt a little warm to me".

"Enter magic hands uncle Leo" he said heading for the stair case.

The two sisters couldn't wait to run to the kitchen to catch up.

"What did you find out" Phoebe was the first to ask.

"I saw Prue... first thing when I woke up... she is the same the exact same and you...your married. There was this picture of you and Jason... and a baby in my wedding album".

"Was...now I am a widow Jason was killed by a demon".

"There is a little more to that story" the two heard Paige's voice.

There Paige.

"Marco" Piper called out.

"Polo" they heard their baby sister.

The game continued for a good five minuets until the sisters found their way down to the basement and unveiled a mirror with their sister, grandmother, and mother.

"You know sending us to another world would've been smart to do with an instruction manual... or maybe even a little back story" Piper said folding her arms.

"What do you think we are doing"? Paige snapped back.

"What do you already know"? She asked.

"We know that Jason is dead and mom is alive" Phoebe said.

"And Cole is with Paige" Piper said slowly.

She wasn't surprised that Phoebe's mouth dropped.

"This is going to take a while" Piper said.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. Tell me what you think and what you thought...what you want to see I want to know everything! **_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
